


A Love Like No Other

by NikkiTe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe
Summary: A series of stand alone ficlets with domestic Gladnis





	A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Raccoon_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/gifts), [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



Moving was something they had talked about doing. It was something they had planned for months and years. 

They had decided on which furniture to bring in, which items to buy, and how they would get everything done together. They made a great team.. Ignis was the master planner, and he had everything scheduled down to a tee. Gladio was strong and good with his hands, he could assemble and carry around items that were too heavy. 

It was the perfect plan. 

Except everything went wrong that day. The contractors went to the wrong address. One of them pushed the washing machine without care for the floor and damaged the new flooring. (Ignis had a few words with him and pretty soon Gladio had to pull him away because the contractor was just unapologetic) The drain was clogged and Ignis had to call the landlord to have it looked at. Some screws were missing. Some screws just didn’t want to go in, no matter how hard both Gladio and Ignis tried. 

Everything should have been done by 5pm. Ignis had a dinner planned for himself and for Gladio. He wanted to celebrate their first night in this new apartment with a special dinner. That was all in the plan. 

But now it was 11 in the evening. They had gotten take out for dinner as their short break earlier but they were still not done.

It was late, they were tired, and the wooden furniture lay in a heap on the living room floor. 

“You should take a shower Iggy,” Gladio said as he wiped his hands clean. “I’ll tidy up.”

“I should help.”

Gladio placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulder and gave him a gentle nudge. “Go on. I got no training in the morning tomorrow. But you have a meeting first thing in the morning. You need your sleep.”

Ignis smiled. “How thoughtful. I guess I should just ignore how you found out about my schedule hm?”

Gladio shrugged. “You always have a meeting first thing in the morning,” he said. “Now off to the shower with you,” he said, and gave Ignis’ shoulder another nudge. 

“Alright, I will,” Ignis said. He gave the mess on the floor (what was supposed to be their dining table, still unassembled) one last look, and then went to the bathroom. 

Taking showers have always been very relaxing for Ignis. The warm water always worked to soothe away tired muscles, and always worked to calm him down after a stressful day at the Citadel. He usually took long showers. He would stand there for hours, just letting the water calm him and help him relax. 

But tonight, he didn’t have it in him to take his usual long showers. It was a new place, and he wasn’t used to this shower yet. And his partner was outside cleaning up. He didn’t have it in him to relax while his partner did all the hard work. 

He stepped out of the shower, toweled off his the excess water on his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. And then he walked through the living room, half the mess was arranged carefully, but another half was still there. “Gladio?” he called out as he avoided the screws and wood planks on the floor. 

He heard some quick shuffling from their room and then out Gladio came. 

“Gladio? Are you feeling alright?” Ignis asked, slightly concerned. Gladio was so rarely startled like that, it wasn’t characteristic. 

“Iggy,” Gladio said, a small frown creasing his forehead. “I need your help to find something.” He then stepped forward and took Ignis’ hand in his. 

“For something? Care to be more specific love?” Ignis asked as he allowed Gladio to pull him through the room. There were still some stray nails and screws that they had to step over but nothing too dangerous. 

“Something. I seem to have misplaced it.,” Gladio said, looking forward and around, eyes focused on anywhere but Ignis. 

Ignis sighed. “Love I can’t help you find it if you don’t tell me what it is.” Ignis looked around, keeping an eye out. “If you’re looking for your phone, it was on the bed last we checked.”

Gladio shook his head and then dropped to his knees by the wood pile that would have been their table if everything had gone smoothly. He went down on all fours, peeking underneath. “I swear it was over here somewhere.”

Ignis looked around the area too, not straying too far. “Is it your key? It’s over there on the chair,” he said. 

Gladio shook his head again, then turned to Ignis, looking up at him. He looked pensive, racking his mind for that item he was looking for. Then he reached out to take Ignis’ left hand, “I…” Gladio started. “I think I remember what’s missing,” he said as his finger brushed the base of Ignis’ ring finger. 

Ignis felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart jump in his chest. It couldn’t be… right now?! This timing?

Gladio reached into his pocket and took out a small box, and Ignis felt his knees trembling beneath him, his heart beating so hard he could hear it. 

“I remember what’s missing. It’s here,” Gladio said as he opened the small box, revealing a small engagement ring, the same one that Ignis offhandedly mentioned one time that he preferred. “It’s missing you,” Gladio said as he smiled up at Ignis. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me Ignis Stupeo Scientia?”

If Ignis wasn’t so overwhelmed, he would hear the nervous tremble in Gladio’s voice. But he was so overwhelmed that all he could blurt out was, “This timing?!” as he tried to make Gladio stand, his hands tugging on Gladio’s shoulders. 

Gladio stood up, face hopeful as he nervously lifted the ring from the box. “Your answer?” he asked, voice soft. 

“Of course it’s yes! Was there any other doubt?” Ignis asked, face turning bright red. 

And just like that Gladio pulled him into his arms and pressed their lips together. When they pulled back, Gladio was laughing and Ignis was blushing. 

“You couldn’t wait until I had brushed my hair or put on decent clothes?” Ignis asked as Gladio slid the ring on to his finger. 

“I panicked, you finished your shower so fast,” Gladio said with a giddy look on his face. “I oove you Ignis,” he said fondly. 

“I love you too, you big behemoth,” Ignis said, as he pressed another kiss to Gladio’s lips


End file.
